1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, a connection object unit, and a connection object unit assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5352723 discloses a plug connector 102 and a receptacle connector 103 which are used to connect a connection cable 101 to a battery 100 as shown in FIG. 22 of this application. The plug connector 102 is attached to an end of the connection cable 101. The receptacle connector 103 is attached to a battery post 106 with a nut 107. The battery post 106 has an external thread shape and projects from an upper surface 105 of a battery body 104 of the battery 100. The receptacle connector 103 includes a receptacle contact 109 and a receptacle housing 110. The receptacle contact 109 has a bolt hole 108 formed therein for bolt-fastening. In the above structure, when the plug connector 102 is mated with the receptacle connector 103, the connection cable 101 is connected to the battery 100.
Incidentally, there is a demand for simultaneously connecting a plurality of connection cables 101 to the battery post 106 of the battery 100. There is also a demand for further downsizing of the receptacle connector 103.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a technique for downsizing an electric connector capable of connecting a plurality of electric wires to a connection object.